Protective body armor panels, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,223 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 421,077 filed Oct. 13, 1989 titled "Improved Body Armor Insert", both commonly assigned herewith, are used to prevent injury from fire arms. Such panels either have various shoulder straps or belt portions to fasten the body armor to the body or are disposed in a vest like garment shell which includes the straps or belts.
Typically, there are two types of protective body armor worn by police officers One type is for entering known hazardous situations where the armor is worn over the officer's uniform together with other protective gear. The second type of body armor is worn doing routine duties such as patrolling, with the armor panels providing protection in unexpectedly hazardous situations. The second type of body armor is worn beneath the officer's uniform shirt to conceal it from individuals which the officer may confront. This concealment is an advantage in many situations. However, once the body armor is in place, it cannot be taken off or loosened until the officer's shift is completed.
The concealed types of body armor panels can become particularly uncomfortable in warm weather as the panels prevent ventilation of the body and restrict moisture removal. Since the body armor may not be worn in hot weather to avoid discomfort, this may place an officer at risk. Consequently, a need has arisen for concealable body armor which is convenient to wear, has a professional appearance and allows ventilation during performance of routine duties.